Nosyt
by Woodshade
Summary: a nice little mix of two animes....good story over all i think


rrriiiinngggg  
  
Another class another pain as I like to say I just hope this goes uneventful as the rest did. Taking my seat in the back rows of the class again I relax in this not so seen area feeling quite comfortable. Sadly then something happened that I wish diddent a woman burst though to door at point right at me ordering me outside. What could I do? I had to so I followed her. She diddent look very attractive but what could I say...she had long red hair bluish eyes, but there was something? About her eyes that bothered me. They weren't normal I guess but something about them haunted me as I looked into them. Like a bad dream it floated away though but I didn't mind we were close to the front entrance when it hit me she hasn't told me what this was about. I stopped just as she did." What is this about" I asked quietly  
  
See just looked at me with those sad eyes "Something terrible has gone wrong I need your help"  
  
My help? What could I do to possible help? Well I wasn't going to be rude About it "Well how am I supposed to help then?"  
  
"Its about that time I hope you don't mind the lack of information" She added hurriedly  
  
I was completly to say confused "Time? Time for what?" before I finished the sentence I realized I was talking to air. I felt different I couldn't quiet put my finger on it ether. The area around faded back in being. I was in a room I diddent know what I was doing here but something on the back of my mind did I don't know what though. A mirror directly in front of me showed me what I seemed to be now. I looked almost the same expect for the cat ears, tail, long black hair, two red stripes down my right check below my eye, and tanner skin. I pondered at this I defiantly could hear better and sense what is going on around me. I diddent like it though. That same woman walked into the room just as a turned form the mirror." I hope your alright I bet its a real shock for you, but we need you down here right away"  
  
I sighed "No time to adjust to this huh" everything seemed really loud but Its probly this new hearing it diddent bother me for some reason ether  
  
"Yes we are sorry about that but we need you in training right away" She grabbed me by my arm and pulled me out the room and though the halls. Soon we arrived at a room with a cockpit in the middle "Hop in" she seemed a little too cheery. I did without much trouble. The controls that layed out in front of me looked massive. "Don't be overwhelmed by them they are simpler then you think" Easy for you to say. After all you are the trainer.  
  
"Well it would be nice for you to tell me what this thing is!" I shouted out the side.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot you're in the cockpit of the current Koei fighter" She yelled back up " And, don't yell back down put that headset on up there and you will see a screen on the cockpit window pop up it will show thought this mobile one I have down here," Once again this sounded a bit cheery for me.  
  
After a few hours she was right this is easy I was starting to show off a little. "Now Lets have you try out some of the data we have on the Midgradden fighters we have"  
  
"Midgradden?" I was shown a fighter ship and the base weapons and possible weapons. "So that's it I just have to beat them" I felt kind of downcasted.  
  
"Its not as simple as you think" She added and blinked off the screen. I diddent like that sound of this. The screen lit up and showed an urban setting. "City huh this should be fun." a series of energy blasts hit then building next to me and was coming like a wave at me. I jetted up avoided them and finding the problem quickly ended it with a burst of rounds into its center. The picture of the woman popped back up " Not bad we will work on this more tomorrow but right now we have a problem."  
  
"What now?" I asked almost in a sigh.  
  
"Well lets just say I hope you can fight with your fists" Once again to cheerful. I jumped down form the cockpit just in time to see three people burst into the room. "You could easily take these guys after all you are a Kriar Kriar."  
  
"A what? And three on one isn't my kind of odds" The men surrounded me but made no move.  
  
"Your true name is NoSyt Lay Lay of a proud and noble race of kriar kriar. They are feline like humans but are much faster and stronger mind there over active personality." OK now I've heard everything. Well I guess here goes nothing. I made a run for the first one, but I moved to fast my knee went into his gut and sent him sailing and landed on the ground with a thud. I looked at what I just did maybe she wasn't lying. Another hit me in the back with a club while I was watching that I felt I sharp pain but it went away almost instantly. I did a round kick and got him across the face dropping in on the ground in front of me. The other one fled.  
  
"You did it see I was right!" She was still cheery. "You should listen to me more often"  
  
"I guess so," I said softly. Soon she was dragging me around the what turned out to be a Base of operations for rebels. She took me to the docking bay where the Koei fighters are Docked.  
  
"This" she said pointing to a black and red one. "Is your fighter take good care of it or the engineers may get jumpy on ya they are known to do that" This sounds like it's some joke to her but I'm not finding this funny. " Oh, you must be starving come on I'll show you to the mess hall I forgot how much your race likes to eat" That she was right at the mention of food I just realized how hungry I really was.  
  
She brought me to the mess hall it was pretty empty, but I diddent mind I was Kind of embarassed on how I looked. She turned to me "Stay right here I'll send someone For you to me she is the same race as you so you two should get along" then she turned And left. Another one like me? I have a bad feeling about this I'll probly look stupid to them, but then again there has to be more. So I could relax a little more.  
  
After a little while a woman I guess about my age came in. She walked easily with simple grace. She had long brown hair, fine toned body, tanish skin like mine, ears and tail both stuck out allot like mine did, and a green stripe over her left eye. " Ah, you must Be NoSyt...I'm KiAen" see seemed happy to meet me too.  
  
"Yes I am pleased to meet you," I returned.  
  
"Well sadly enough we are the only two of our kind on this base so lets try to get along , And I hope you like it here mind the every now and then cat jokes form other people" She put in that last one a little dry. I smiled it seemed funny to me. "Also I'm your squad leader so don't get me angry" She added pleasantly.  
  
I sharpened my stance "Um yes Ma'am" In a serious voice.  
  
"Haha you don't have to use formals with me lets just get something to eat I bet you probably as hungry as I am" I relaxed and it was probly true. We Sat down to eat almost right after that the cooks brought enough food probly to feed a small group of people. "This is your first time isn't it well don't be shy dig in"  
  
After that meal I realized we both ate every bite we both probly ate enough for 5 people. She settled back and streched." Good lunch but I can't wait till dinner," she laughed.  
  
"So I'm guessing that wasn't allot to us?" I asked starting to feel very refreshed.  
  
"Nope, That amount usually gets us by if we need the energy" She hoped to her feet. " Well you got some melee training to do now with me that is no human was about to Jump and help"  
  
"Whys that?" I really was wondering.  
  
She laughed " No human would in there right mind fight one of our race we are much stronger and faster then they are' She sure does like to talk a lot.  
  
After the melee training I could honesty say in hand to hand combat there would be few who could take me unless there was other races the are as strong as ours. KiAen took me out of the room and while we were walking down the hall giving me a more detailed tour a loud siren went off. KiRen took off running and told me to keep close behind. We ran form one side of the base to the other faster then anyone could count and we weren't out of breath.  
  
"Hurry get in your fighter is number V-13 if you diddent know." She litteraly jumped Form the ground up into her fighter.  
  
"Umm alright, is this the same people who attacked earlier?" I took my time up there And sat in the seat.  
  
Her face appeared in a screen on the cockpit windshield "Ealryer? Oh, that no that was just a test"  
  
"What? Oh I get it" It made a little sense but oh well. Her picture disappeared but radio connection was constant. KiAen's fighter took off right and front of me and I was close to follow after I was given to order to take off.  
  
She come on over the radio "Ok everyone stick close to me and don't do anything dumb That goes for just you there NoSyt" Oh thanks real comforting I though to myself.  
  
The first encounter tore me away form the group and my long-range radio damaged. Prefect I thought .I landed in a field close to the combat but not too close to get my headings after all. Unforcently it wasn't far enough away I few Midgardden fighters found me and I was forced into combat. I was quick to take defender mode witch is half fighter plane and mecha just add the legs and arms to a plane and you got it. They were slow too slow I easily dispatched one with a volley of missiles. The other two fired but their shoots were poorly aimed and were too slow discharging. I blazed one down with my rifle while speeding that them using my jets. Then with a powerful right swing I took the other one head off. Is that there best I was starting to wonder.  
  
"Hey kitty you far form you liter" a powerful male over boomed over my short-range radio.  
  
I scanned that area and found him. He was in a large white and red Koei fighter in mecha form. "Kitty?! I think I could find my own way back if you keep calling me that" I joked with him.  
  
He laughed "Well just try to keep up" The mecha turned around and switched to full fighter mode and jetted off with me not far behind. "Oh by the bye I'm Landroen, but people call me dreadnought." Cheery nick name, sigh why me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Where else a commander scolds a under officer. "That was a horrid loss you will be held responsible for this," The commander stated in a cold voice.  
  
"It can't be helped the Midgardden fighters are too slow to fight the Koei" He Wined defeasialy. Shifing uneasily to another foot.  
  
"It was your command to send them into combat it is your responsibility" The commander said coldly.  
  
"Give me a set of Hunter units I will end the rebels troubles with them once and for all" He was almost begging this.  
  
"Fine, but it you fail don't show your face around here ever again, Tinsen" With that said he walked off. Tinsen turned and made his was back to his quarters. I'll get him for this he thought I would not fail.  
  
Night fell uneventful and peace settled over the plains.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ugh what I dream I though to myself. Feline race, cat girls, giant robots, and wars strange stuff. I stretch back to pop my back then I scratch behind my ear. Well I guess it isn't a dream life can be funny sometimes I guess this is just one of those times. Well nothing to do now other then go forward and keep moving. Just barely by the time I get dress and ready to leave KiAen bursts though the door I haven't seen her sense before the mission. "How did you get lost I was right there the whole time!" She wasn't very happy with me.  
  
What could I say I diddent know how to react "But the first fight a I got turned around and my long range radio knocked out I couldn't contact you" I just hope that's enough.  
  
Her face softened "That will work this time but next time it happens your going to get punished" It was almost teasing. I wonder how she or this life could punish me any more. "Anyways come on we got a meeting to go to just make sure I don't fall asleep like What happened at the last one I was at" she laughed  
  
"Feel asleep? So how do you keep your rank?" This seemed highly unlikely.  
  
"Oh they can't lower me anymore then this I'm to good and they need me out there I don't mind I always did like the front lines." she seemed happy enough to me too.  
  
"So then how do you think I did for my first time" I was kind wondering about that now. After all she is an expert.  
  
She laughed, "Form what I saw you were ok but you could of been just lucky" She ran ahead of me and turned around "But for the whole truth you'll have to beat me to the bridge" she made a face at me and ran off with me close behind. She won undoubtfully after I almost ran over someone. We both came to a stop in front of the bridge door there was standing Landroen.  
  
"What have I told you about running around the area like that KiAen and teaching new recruits bad habits to" He wasn't very happy with ether of us diddent look like much of a cheery guy ether.  
  
"I'm so sorry sir you know how I forget these things," KiAen pleaded with him I never see that kind of look on her face before.  
  
"Just don't let it happen again" With that said he turned around and headed into the doorway. Wow he must be really a pain to have to listen to.  
  
"Oh, don't mind him he's always like that he doesn't really mind he just likes scolding not so important people." she was almost cheered right away.  
  
"So your not all that important?" I can't believe I said that I must have been getting used to this place now.  
  
"What! Hey yes I am just not as much as he is." Her temper flashed she put me in a headlock and pulled me onto the bridge.  
  
The meeting was boring I found myself almost dozing off something about hunter units and us having to move our operations before they find us. It diddent sound very important I was probly sound asleep by the end of the first half. Dreaming of a world without war with only humans no giant machines or weaponry just a simple world that was boring. It must be nice no worries no problems no nothing just the same old thing everyday.  
  
I was woke up by KiAen outside of the bridge room." Oh come on you can't tell me you were that bored" She was teasing me again.  
  
"Well I diddent find it all that exacting" I laughed back at her. We exchanged words while walking thought the base. Till a black haired woman ran right between us and was gone before ether of us could do anything. " What was that all about?"  
  
"I don't know but I think she was a Notern" She was still looking in that direction.  
  
"A what?" I asked back.  
  
"A Notern very agile race of people almost exactly like a human but their bodies Instead of being balanced where made to be fast," She sounded very formal.  
  
"Faster then our race?" Well after all I diddent know anything about these races.  
  
"Much even thought I said all those things there are stronger and faster races then our own" She turned back around " Well lets just hope nothing bad happens form that" bad? I wonder what she meant by that. Well I guess it can't be helped. "So are you ready for the next mission?" she asked cheerfully.  
  
"Next mission?" I probly should of stayed awake but no point of crying over it now.  
  
"Yeah we got to cover a group of transports while they move some of our supplies to another location, you was really snoozing weren't ya." She laughed.  
  
"Sorry" I felt ashamed.  
  
"It's alright come on lunkhead we got work to do," She laughed. We both walked to the bay area. "Well board up we got to be out there half an hour ago?" She laughed.  
  
"Ok well let's get moving then," I said cheery. I guess I was in a good mood. We boarded our fighters.  
  
Her picture flashed up on the screen "Its just us two this operation was to be secret and quiet anyone who finds us must be killed quickly" I could live with that.  
  
We both launched and went to the mission area. Things were looking good our watch was almost over when we spotted a small group of Hunters moving towards us. KiAen's picture came up on my cockpit. "NoSyt! These are Hunter units' becareful these are high performance fighters they will be tough for us to beat on our own I already radioed for help." She sounded concerned. This isn't good I though to myself she must not radio for help often.  
  
Tinsen lead the group of four Hunters. He radioed over to his other units. "There are only two take them down in a hurry no need to call for help attack!" All four moved in to attack.  
  
KiAen and me where both in mecha form. So we both started firing on the group taking one down early in a volley of shells. The other three moved too fast. We were meet by there own rounds we both went into Defender and dodged their attacks. I turned a launched a volley of missiles at them. Two of the leading one shot down the missiles directed at them but the third missed a few and blasted out of the sky. "Two left NoSyt keep up the work". One went off to go after KiAen the other came after me. I unloaded my last clip of shells at him but he blocked the rounds with his shield ruining it he ejected it.  
  
A picture popped up of a man "So you are NoSyt Lay Lay the new recruit huh boy?" He knew me?  
  
I radioed back "I am" I sounded kind of cocky "If you have a problem with that take it out now before I end your worthless life"  
  
He came back "with pleaser". He jetted at me and threw his rifle down and changed with his fist. I threw down mine and came at him. Fist and fist collided in a crude test of strength. "Come on boy are you to weak to fight you have to rely on your weapons?" We broke the grapple. "This is it kid this is your end" He started another swing at me the mecha fist, But I swung fist I palmed his mecha's head.  
  
"How is this possible? I can't lose! You'll pay for this boy!" He yelled to me.  
  
"I'm not a boy I am Nosty!" I ripped off the mecha's head and flung it into a forest. It exploded and his mecha right behind me did too.  
  
"I'm proud of you NoSyt you did it!" KiAen screen flashed up. I turned the mecha around to see how she was. Her mecha what over a flaming Hunter that went after her. The clip form her rifle fell out, empty. "Well I had to call back the backup and we picked up no radio signals back we did it the transport arrived completely and in one peice. Start packing when we get back was going to have a new home." She laughed and the picture blinked out. I laughed and we both headed back to base. On the way back it hit me I just realized I didn't know what I was fighting for. I radioed KiAen "Why are we fighting this war anyways?" I felt kind embarrassed to kill this many without knowing why.  
  
"Why? We are going to have a long history talk when we get back to base I would of told you sooner if I knew you didn't know. Hrm, you think people you tell you these things." It did seem kind of funny to me. Well looks like I'll finally get some answers. We arrived back at the base in an hour or so after we unboarded the fighters and got to a quiet place she started in.  
  
"You probly weren't even told where you came form were you?" I shook my head. "Well, around 300 years ago a matrix like computer program was created the all new born children were put into it grow learn the skills people these days just didn't have the time to teach any more. As the children grow older though it is decided if they could be a use in this world or not. Thus life and death in that matrix. You were just taken form there by us before the government knew about you and what you should be able to do. What they did plan to do with you was to use them in a secret project that they are now working on. They are now making something called Biodrems What they do is take what you have learned and your skills and put them into a mindless order following machine, but in this progress there body and mind are killed. Its cheap easy, and deadly. That's why we are trying to stop them if they complete this all of space is in danger of being whipped out." This was bad, and to think this could of happened to me if I wasn't saved.  
  
"I guess I should say thanks to saving me" Well what else could I say after here everything in that life was a lie and all this was going on.  
  
"No problem we couldn't let someone of your skill be ether awakened by them or controlled by them. They might have killed you off because you would of though it was wrong in the first place." She was very serous, but who could blame her. Also above all she was right what they are doing is wrong.  
  
She brightened "But that's where we come in at we are going to put a stop to this there are rebels like us all over the world all working together to stop this. If we hold strong and give it our all we can pull this off." Right I though it didn't look good a few groups of rebels vs the government. "Wait what government is this anyways?"  
  
"Oh, I forgot it's the Earth's planetary government' the whole Earth?  
  
"The whole Earth vs us?" This sounded bad I didn't like it already.  
  
"We are only a part of a major army we have a fighting chance.' I think she was trying her best to look wise. It wasn't working, we may not have much of a chance but I won't go down without a fight. Hard to believe the world could change for someone so fast. One day sitting in a classroom and the next helping with an underground war effort.  
  
The days went on some eventful as the last but most boring relaxed days. Nothing is seem to change around the base other then a few people don't come back and a few more come in. One of the new girls thou seems to be excelling are her training as much as I did. They told me she came form the same area I did but must not of known her. I never got the chance to talk to her when she didn't come back one day. Some say they saw her go down in flames but no wreckage has been found of her aircraft. I began to see KiAen less and less and became more lonesome I saw starting to get sent on missions by myself also but that didn't bother me I didn't have to worry about loosening anyone. 


End file.
